OT
Oskholms Lokala Transportsystem (EN lit. The Oskholm Local Transport System), often referred to as OT, is the government owned public transport company running the Oskholm Metro as well as the tram and bus systems inside The Oskholm County. For maintenance and operation of the public transports, OT uses the following independent contractors: Busso Bus traffic in Silvana, Nordholm, Grov and Nystaden Operatio The following tram lines: Stadsbanan, Västerbanan, Diagonalbanan and Rundbanan Bus traffic in Sydvästra Oskholm, Österort, Vittstaområdet, Monettholm and Handsåområdet Trafica Bus traffic in the outskirts of Oskholm The following tram lines: Sudbanan and Snabbtåget MSYS The Oskholm Metro as well as the tram line in the Old town. History The Oskholm Metro Services (1919-1928) When Oskland became an independent nation and split from the United States, Oskholm had several different privately owned bus and tram lines. The Metro, which had been built in 1919 was the only public transportation fully owned by the Province of Oskholm (before 1926 owned by the State of Oskholm) under the organisation name The Oskholm Metro Services. '' '''Oskholms Lokala Transportsystem (OT), (1928-)' In 1928 Oskholm decided to reform the public transport system by buying all of the private'' companies ''and bring them under one oragnisation owned by the government. The organisation was named ''Oskholms Lokala Transportsystem (OT) ''and included all public transport on land (including the metro). In 1941 the Stadsbanan was opened and expanded rapidly the following decades because of the increasing number of passengers. Seven years later, in 1948, a separate line, the Västerbana was opened as well. The Sudbanan was opened in 1969, the Diagonalbanan in 1981, the Rundbanan in 1996 and the Snabbtåget in 2013. By 1970, the metro had four lines: the red, blue, green and yellow line. But due to the ever increasing number of passengers, the government had decided to start construction on the entirely underground and very politically controversial City Circle Line (later officially named the Light Blue Line or the R1). By 1984, after several delays the construction had finished and the line proved very popular due to its effectiveness. In 1995 the new government decided to start the project of constructing a new line: the Purple Line. The construction finished in 2005 and in 2017, the last expansion finished. In 1997, Parallel to the Purple Line construction, the Grey line was starting its construction, which opened in 2005 and got its last expansion in 2017. When the Purple and the Grey line were opened, the new Siemens O17 metro cars were installed there (see picture no 4). Slowly the O17 cars replaced the older O13 and O15 trains on all lines. When the Pink line finishes the government will deploy the new O19 cars on that line. In 2008, the local government settled a deal with the national government to construct the Outskirt Circle Line (later officially named the Pink line or the R2). It is due to be finished in 2025. The latest expansion to be finished on the metro was the Purple and Grey lines to the Vega Airport stations. In 1990, the conservative government decided to partly privatise OT by giving the rights to maintain and operate the bus lines to independent contractors. In 2001, the rights to the trams and metro were given to independent contractors as well.